Prépare-toi
by Mizukhi
Summary: Le conseil de la magie propose une mission à Fairy Tail. Pour se faire, de nouvelles équipes sont formées. Lucy se retrouve avec Luxus, ce qui ne va pas être de tout repos. Un long voyage commence ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelles équipes

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Lucy HEARTFILIA ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Quelques rayons avaient réussis à pénétrer dans sa chambre déjouant la barrière que formaient les rideaux. Elle bailla tout en s'étirant avant de se lever et d'ouvrir les rideaux opaque puis la fenêtre, laissant un courant d'air frais entrer ce qui fini de la réveiller pleinement. Lucy n'était pas une lève tard, au contraire. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de se lever avant le soleil et de profiter de la beauté de l'aurore.

Elle inspira l'air frais et sourit. Voila encore une belle journée en perspective. Au programme, un petit déjeuné à la guilde, entouré de ses précieux amis, et pourquoi pas le début d'une mission. La dernière achevée, il y avait maintenant plus de deux semaines, avait été particulièrement épuisante. La fine équipe s'était donc accordée quelques jours de repos bien mérité.

Elle referma sa fenêtre pour prendre une douche et se préparer à rejoindre Fairy Tail. L'eau chaude sur sa peau refroidie par la brise du matin lui fit un bien fou, elle apprécia le moment quelques instants avant de finalement se savonner, se rincer et sortir de la cabine. S'essuyant en vitesse, elle s'habilla avec les premiers habits venus : un short et une tunique aux manches amples se fermant façon kimono avec une ceinture serrée sous sa poitrine, masquant une partie du short, mais le laissant toujours visible. Un rapide chignon pour la coiffure et la voila enfin prête à quitter son domicile. Elle enfila une paire d'escarpins compensés, accrocha sa sacoche contenant son trésor le plus précieux, ses clés et se mit en route.

Comme tous les matins, la guilde était calme, elle l'était quand les fauteurs de trouble n'étaient pas réveillés. Et c'est dans se calme la que la constellationniste aimait prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle s'installa au bar et jeta un coup d'œil tout autour en attendant que Mirajane finisse ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Macao lisait tranquillement son journal, un café posé devant lui et Levy était occupée à griffonner sur un papier, des livres en tout genre éparpilles sur la table. Oui, voila comment Lucy aimait prendre sont petit déjeuné.

\- _Bonjour Lucy_ , salua la barmaid toujours souriante. _Qu'est ce que je te prépare ce matin_ ?

\- _Bonjour Mira_ , répondit la blonde, _un café et un croissant s'il te plaît_.

\- _C'est comme si c'était fait_

Pendant que l'ancienne mannequin préparait la commande, la blonde fila voir le tableau des missions. De nouvelles requêtes apparaissaient régulièrement depuis que la guilde avait repris leur activité. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la mage aux clés, car rappelons le, elle avait un loyer à payer. Mais ce matin encore depuis maintenant 3 jours, le tableau était vide.

\- _Dis moi Mira, le tableau des missions est étrangement vide depuis quelques jours_ , questionna t'elle intriguée.

\- _Oui, j'ai demandé au Maître et il m'a informé qu'il aurait une annonce à faire a tout le monde dans le courant de l'après midi_ , informa la démone. »

La blonde avait hâte de savoir de quoi il retournait, pressée de retournée en mission après ses quinze jours de vacances.

La journée de la mage se déroula sans accrocs, se baladant en ville, puis en début d'après midi elle retourna à Fairy Tail. Contrairement au matin, la salle était bien remplie. Natsu et Grey était déjà en train de se chercher, alors que Juvia encourageait l'homme de son cœur un peu plus loin. Erza s'occupait d'une de ses épées, Wendy rigolait avec Carla et Happy, Gajeel buvait tranquillement en compagnie de Lily. Même l'unité de Raijin était présentent, les quatre membres la composant assis à la même table discutant simplement. Tous attendaient l'annonce du maître. La blonde fini par rejoindre Wendy.

\- _Vous savez de quoi le maître va nous parler_ ? Demanda la fillette très curieuse.

\- _Aucune idée…_ Lucy leva les mains et secoua la tête. Elle se reprit et rajouta avec enthousiaste : _peut être a-t-il des missions pour nous_.

C'est à ce moment que Makarov sorti de son bureau et rejoint l'estrade.

\- _Mes chers petits, je sais que tout le monde se demande pourquoi le tableau des missions est vide. Je vais vous en donner la raison_. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre plus fort. _C'est moi qui les aie toutes refusées_.

Cette annonce bouleversa l'assemblé. La constellationniste se mit à paniquer, sans missions par d'argent, et pas d'argent dans ce cas voulait dire pas de loyer payé.

\- _Je vous rassure tout de suite_ , repris Makarov, _j'en ai gardé une. Cette mission vient directement du conseil de la magie. Pour se faire, nous aurons besoin de tous les membres de la guilde présent depuis trois jours._

Cette annonce en surpris plus d'un. Il était étrange que le conseil fasse appel à une guilde pour régler certains problèmes. Le Maître expliqua par la suite qu'une nouvelle alliance de guildes clandestines venait de se créer et qu'il était impératif qu'elle soit disloquée pendant que cette coalition était encore fraiche.

\- _Pour se faire_ , ajouta le vieux mage, _de nouvelles équipes vont être formées pour partir dans les différentes régions du pays. Des équipes de quatre et des équipes de deux_ _mages comprenant un rang S. Se sont les cartes de Kana qui décideront des équipes et dans quelles régions elles seront envoyées. »_

Cette méthode avait déjà été utilisée dans le passé et avait mal tournée mais cette fois Kana n'était sous l'emprise d'aucune magie de manipulation.

Tous se rassemblèrent alors autour d'un mur ou avait été exposée une immense carte représentant la région de Fiore. Lucy ne voulait se retrouver avec personne en particulier. Même si se retrouver avec les membres de son équipe habituelle lui ferait plaisir, mais elle s'en remettait aux cartes pour la guider.

Kana se positionna devant la grande carte, les cartes de chaque membre dans ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le coup parti à une telle vitesse que personne ne put les distinguer, dispersant les petits cartons un peu partout dans la région.

\- _La première équipe qui partira pour la ville d'Hargeon_ , annonça le Maître, _sera composée de Natsu, Grey, Elfman et Gajeel._

Une équipe composée uniquement de garçon. Et pas n'importe les quels, les quatre hommes qui se cherchaient le plus les noises au sein de la guilde. Lucy soupira, ça allait chauffer avec ceux la.

Le temps passa ou le Maître de la guilde continua d'annoncer les nouvelles équipes. La mage aux clés commençait à s'impatienter. Wendy était confiée a Erza, Kana allait avec son père, Lisana avec Mira, et plusieurs autres petits groupes furent créer. Il restait plus qu'une équipe composée de deux cartes. Lucy en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'elle, mais quel mage de rang S restait il ?

\- _Et pour finir annonça Makarov_ , l'équipe qui se rendra à Euphorbia, _Lucy et Luxus_.

\- _Luxus_ ? S'étonna la blonde.

Elle se tourna vers le dragon de foudre. Celui-ci était adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa carrure imposante dominait tous les mages dans la salle. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son casque reposait comme à son habitude sur ses oreilles. La blonde vint à se demander si la musique résonnait dans les écouteurs et si le Dragon Slayer de la Foudre avait écouté ce que son grand père racontait. Elle continua son examen minutieux en descendant pour tomber sur des épaules carrées et rassurantes, se dit elle. La chemise verte dont les 3 premiers boutons n'étaient pas fermés, laissait apparaitre le début d'un tatouage sur un torse musclé. La blonde déglutit difficilement, renonçant à descendre vers le pantalon noir moulant …trop tard ! Elle ferma les yeux juste un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et chasser l'image bien trop sexy du chasseur de dragon. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle tomba sur ceux gris orage de Luxus qui la fixait. Un sourire moqueur se fixa sur ses lèvres. Elle piqua un far, honteuse d'avoir été ainsi repérée. Bien qu'il ait radicalement changé, Lucy avait toujours craint ce chasseur de dragon. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une mage faible et de se fait ne prenait même pas la peine de lui adresser la parole lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Cette mission s'annonçait compliquée.

Le blond se redressa alors et se retourna près a partir. La constellationniste paniqua. Il fallait qu'ils s'organisent, qu'ils préparent leur voyage.

\- _Luxus attend !_

Lucy réussit à le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes de la demeure de fées.

\- _Je passe te prendre demain à l'aube._

Il avait dit cela sans même la regarder et sans prendre la peine d'enlever son casque, faisant clairement comprendre à la jeune fille que c'était non négociable et que la discussion était clause.

Elle souffla. Quel odieux personnage. Un véritable loup solitaire, pensa-t-elle. Le Maître comptait sur tout le monde pour cette mission. Elle devait faire en sorte que tout se passe bien mais cela commençait très mal.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. La plupart des équipes étaient déjà parties pour se préparer. Sur ce coup la Lucy aurait aimé être avec des personnes qu'elle appréciait. Mais non, elle se retrouvait avec le plus taciturne de tous. Luxus était fort, il n'y avait pas à douter mais du coté social il avait énormément de progrès à faire. Seule l'équipe Raijin arrivait à le faire causer. En même temps, cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient fourrés ensemble ces quatre la. Sinon la plus part du temps ou le blond était présent dans la guilde, la musique résonnait à fond dans ses oreilles, repoussant quiconque voulant approcher. Seul Nastu osait. Bien sur uniquement dans le but de se battre et cela ne ratait jamais. Le garçon aux cheveux roses finissait toujours, oui toujours, électrocuté et propulser à l'autre bout du hall.

La constellationniste finie par quitter le bâtiment après avoir salué chaleureusement ses amis en leur souhaitant bon voyage. La blonde finie par rentrer chez elle ou elle passa la soirée à préparer ses affaires.

Ne connaissant pas le petit fils de Makarov, elle ne connaissait évidemment pas ses habitudes lors des missions. Dormait-il à la belle étoile ou à l'hôtel ? Comment se déplaçait-il ? Elle ne pouvait rien prévoir. Elle devait se préparer au pire de scénario. Elle prépara donc un sac de voyage léger dans le quel elle réussit à fourrer quelques sous-vêtements de rechange ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette. Elle prit également une tente rangée dans un petit sac et son sac de couchage. Ces deux dernières choses ne prenaient que très peu de place puisqu'un sort magique avait permis de les réduire un maximum. La magie avait toujours fait des choses extraordinaires, Lucy le reconnaissait.

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsqu'elle se mise enfin au lit. Le sommeil ne vint malheureusement pas immédiatement. Elle paniquait en pensant à cette nouvelle mission. Demain, elle partira pour un nombre de jour inconnu avec un homme inconnu, vers une ville encore inconnue pour elle. Elle se tourna et se retourna ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeille. Alors elle invoqua Lyra l'esprit de la lyre. Cette dernière joua de la harpe et fredonna une douce chanson qui apaisa la mage et elle fini par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Transporter en un éclair

Dans une forêt sombre, une jeune femme blonde courrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour échapper à sa poursuivante. Le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade et le corps en nage, Lucy essayait tant bien que malle d'échapper à son esprit de la Vierge. En effet cette dernière, qui courrait derrière avec une plume dans la main, criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle punirait sa maitresse pour ne pas l'avoir invoquée depuis plus d'une dizaine de jours.

Soudain une branche apparu de nulle part et fit trébucher la mage. Virgo la rattrapa alors, et entreprit d'attacher les mains et les jambes de sa maîtresse avec son fouet. Celle-ci fut alors prit au piège et hurla de terreur lorsque la plume approcha dangereusement de ses orteils. La torture commença. Elle hurlait de rire sous le coup des assauts de Virgo, ne supportant plus les chatouilles. Le sol normalement froid commença à se réchauffer et devint mou et douillet. Malgré ça, les chatouilles étaient toujours présents et elle hurlait toujours de rire.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous le châtiment atroce de l'esprit de la vierge. Sa chambre apparut dans son champ de vision un peu trouble, mettant fin au rêve. En face d'elle, sur la causeuse qu'elle utilisait pour bouquiner, était assis un grand blond bien trop imposant, qui la fixait et la fit sursauter. Luxus était là, tranquillement posé, son poing gauche fermé supportait sa tête alors que de l'autre coté au niveau de sa main droite, il la pointait du doigt. Le regard du blond était sévère, les sourcils froncés. Elle tiqua alors : elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Un éclair très fin presque invisible apparut au bout du long doigt et fila droit sur la plante du pied de la mage aux clés. Celle-ci hurla de nouveau de rire, se tenant les cotes tellement elle en avait mal.

 _\- Bien dormi ?_ Demanda le blond dont la voix était étrangement calme.

 _\- Par… Pardon !_ Voila tout ce que Lucy réussit à articuler les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux tellement elle riait.

Le dragon de la foudre mit fin au supplice. Elle se redressa avec difficulté, les abdominaux en feu d'avoir trop rit et s'assit dans le lit. Son souffle était court. Elle reprit doucement sa respiration, une main posée sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rigolé autant et elle trouva ça étrangement agréable.

Luxus de son coté se régalait. Il était arrivé, bien avant l'aube, devant la porte de la jeune fille qu'il avait repérée grâce à l'odeur de lavande. Il avait sonné à mainte reprise sans avoir aucune réponse. Il se rappela alors que son homologue de feu avait pour habitude d'entrer chez Lucy par la fenêtre. C'est donc ce qu'il avait fait. Il trouva l'appartement vide, en avait fait plusieurs fois le tour avant de trouver la chambre et la blonde paisiblement endormie, la bouche grande ouvert, ce qui l'avait foutu sacrément en rogne. C'est en voyant les petits pieds dépassant de la couverture que cette idée de torture lui était apparue.

Pour l'heure, il n'était plus en colère mais sacrément amusé. De plus le spectacle que lui offrait la mage en nuisette était tout bonnement jouissif. Ce n'était pas une première pour lui, des filles il en voyait souvent dans cette tenue, mais la blonde n'était pas laide, au contraire et la bretelle qui glissait le long de son épaule lui fit serrer la mâchoire. Il se reprit bien vite et se leva.

 _\- Tu compte y aller dans cette tenue_ ? Il demanda ça avec un sourire moqueur puis son ton devint arrogant quand il rajouta : _Moi personnellement, ça me dérange pas le moins du monde…_

Lucy remarqua seulement qu'elle était en nuisette et que la fine couverture ne cachait pas grand-chose. Elle hurla et attrapa le drap pour se couvrir avec avant d'attraper un chausson et de lui balancer à la figure.

 _\- Sors d'ici tout de suite_ ! Elle hurla de colère, un trait rouge lui barrait le nez, partant d'une joue à l'autre. _J'arrive dans un instant !_

 _\- Dépêches toi !_ Son ton était devenu froid, il ne s'amusait plus, mais il fini enfin par quitter la chambre.

Ce gars est vraiment lunatique, pense la blonde. Un coup ça va et l'instant d'après rien ne va plus. Elle souffla de désespoir. Elle ne connaissait que très peu Luxus, mais elle savait deux choses à son sujet : la première c'est qu'il n'était pas très causant. Quant à la deuxième, il aimait les femmes. Chaque semaine, elle pouvait lire des articles dans les magasines potins qu'elle adorait tant, sur la nouvelle conquête de l'un des manges le plus puissant de Fairy Tail, qui bien sur, changeait à chaque article. Il les enchainait, c'était peu dire, son tableau de chasse devait être particulièrement bien remplie. En même temps, avec un corps comme le sien, normal que toutes ces cruches lui tombent dans les bras, ça ne devait pas être très compliqué pour lui.

Elle devait être très vigilante pendant cette mission, il était bien sur hors de question qu'elle apparaisse dans un de ces fameux ragot. Elle valait plus que ça et refusait d'agrandir le tableau du blond.

Une fois seule, elle put remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit encore embrumé par son lourd sommeil. Pourquoi le petit fils de Makarov était il dans son appartement d'abord ? Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'avantage à cette pensée puis soudain … La mission qu'elle devait accomplir avec le dragon de la foudre lui revint en mémoire. Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse pour s'habiller ne voulant pas faire rager le chasseur de dragon plus qu'il ne l'était déjà car elle était en retard. Fonçant dans la salle d'eau, elle se coiffa et se brossa les dents. Lorsque son reflet dans le miroir lui était satisfaisant elle sortie rejoindre le dragon dans son salon.

Ce dernier était posté devant la fenêtre et observait le levé de soleil. La lumière qui l'entourait le rendait encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lucy déglutie et serra les poings, prête à affronter cette journée avec lui. Elle attrapa son sac à dos et s'avança vers lui.

 _\- Je suis prête,_ annonça Lucy plus que motivée.

 _\- Pas trop tôt._

Il avait grogné ça agacé. Il attrapa son long manteau posé sur une chaise tout près et son propre sac. Il se retourna et avança d'une démarche assuré vers la blonde. Il passa près d'elle et leva le bras pour lui encercler les épaules, collant le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse. Lucy n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Luxus ne lui en laisse même pas l'occasion. Des éclairs entourèrent les deux corps et elle les sentis lui transpercer tous les pores de la peau. Les éclairs traversèrent son corps de part et d'autre et des millions de morsures lui tétanisèrent les muscles. La douleur n'était pas forte, mais la sensation était très désagréable. Manquant d'oxygène, elle pencha alors la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule du blond dégageant sa gorge et ouvrant la bouche pour respirer. Les éclairs tout autour se firent plus forts, brouillant leur champ de vision. Elle ferma les yeux fermement et agrippa le bras qui la maintenait contre le torse puissant derrière elle. Le sol à ses pieds disparut, laissant place au vide. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps. Elle fut prise de sueur froide puis de légers vertiges. Ce supplice ne dura que quelques minutes mais pour elle se fut une éternité. Soudain ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol.

 _\- Ne bouge pas_ , murmura une voix chaude et rassurante à quelque millimètre de son oreille la faisant frissonner.

Elle obéie sans broncher. Elle sentie la foudre quitter peu à peu son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule étincelle. Alors Luxus desserra sa prise. Les jambes de la blonde flanchèrent et elle faillit se retrouver sur les fesses si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas retenue en repositionnant son bras contre son ventre cette fois.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le souffle court. Il la déposa doucement au sol et la lâcha enfin.

 _\- Tu vas t'en remettre_ ?

 _\- Je crois_ …

Elle répondait à l'affirmative mais elle n'était pas sûr elle-même de comment elle se sentait. C'était tellement étrange comme sensation. Elle s'allongea sur le sol les bras écartés. Et enfin elle vit le ciel. Tournant la tête sur le coté elle remarqua une clairière, entourée de gigantesque montagne.

 _\- Où sommes-nous_ ? osât- elle demander.

 _\- A trois jours de Magnolia je dirai. Ce sort est déjà bien couteux en magie quand je suis seul, alors à deux c'est pire. De plus tu risque gros également si je le fait durer plus longtemps. Nous l'utiliserons qu'une fois par jour pour notre bien à tous les deux. Nous ne pourrons pas arriver dans l'immédiat à Euphorbia mais nous gagnerons plusieurs jours de marche._ Il avait sorti tout ça en la regardant de toute sa hauteur, jetant quelques regards aux alentours de temps à autre _. Nous sommes loin de tout ici, nous devrions être tranquilles pour le reste de la journée. Tu vas te reposer un peu, puis nous reprendrons la route à pieds._

Lucy acquiesça en silence. Elle ne le montra pas mais elle était choquée que Luxus soit assez puissant pour les transporter tous les deux sous forme de foudre. Elle le savait fort pas de doute la dessus, mais pas à ce point. Et il fallait l'être pour réussir à contrôler suffisamment ses éclairs afin de ne pas la blesser. Il n'était pas mage de rang S pour rien. Le regard de la blonde concernant le Dragon Slayer venait de changer du tout au tout. Ils restèrent sur place jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel puis le jeune homme lui demanda s'il elle se sentait capable de marcher. Après une réponse positive de la part de Lucy, il réajuste son long manteau sur ses épaules, plaça son sac sur l'une d'entres elles et ils se mirent en route. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un silence lourd. Lucy n'osant pas parler, ne sachant quel sujet elle pouvait aborder avec lui. Il n'aida pas non plus, ne cherchant même pas à discuter, son habituelle musique classique rock dans les oreilles. Lucy souffla. Le voyage allait être long.

Bien le bonjour. J'aimerai connaitre votre avis sur mon histoire alors n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des petits commentaires. Pour info, ce n'est pas ma première fanfic, j'en ai fait d'autre sous un autre pseudo mais j'étais jeune, c'était il y a des années alors maintenant je reprend la plume avec un nouveau style un peu plus adulte. Je suis actuellement en train de regarder les épisodes de Fairy Tail donc il se peut qu'il se soit passé des choses dans le manga que je ne sache pas encore donc désolé si mon histoire ne colle pas avec la suite des événements, mais on va dire que cela ce passe un peu après les grands jeux magiques ^^ En tout cas, il y a une chose dont je suis certaine et ça sans avoir à suivre Fairy Tail c'est que Luxus aura toujours la classe quoi qu'il arrive *-*

J'ai déjà 5 chapitres au total à peu près bouclés, j'aurai juste à les relire et apporter 2/3 modifs avant de les publier donc soyer patients car je ne posterai pas tout d'un coup.

En tout cas Merci à ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre rien qu'avec le premier chapitre qui était plus ou moins un prologue.

Je vous dis à bientôt les amis ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Parce que je suis gentille et que j'ai surtout très envie (même hâte) de vous montrer la suite de mon histoire, je publie le chapitre 3 ce soir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Chapitre 3 : Pour une douche sous les étoiles

Lorsque le soleil amorça sa descente, Luxus s'arrêta. Il annonça qu'ils camperaient ici. Le lieu était reposant et tranquille. Au pied d'une montagne, dans le cœur de la forêt, tout proche d'une cascade. Personne ne viendrait leur chercher des noises ici, ils pourraient dormir paisiblement. Le grand blond lâcha son sac et se débarrassa de son large manteau. Il s'accroupi au bord de la rive et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche. Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais la marche l'avait fait transpirer. Il avala une gorger de liquide avant de se relever pour observer la blonde. Cette dernière était affalée sur le sol, les jambes bien droites, appuyé sur ses mains et le souffle saccadé. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Faisant deux fois sa taille, ses enjambées étaient plus longues que les siennes. Elle avait peiné pour le suivre, courant par moment pour ne pas le perdre. Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle s'accrochait et il s'avait que c'était pour lui, pour ne pas le décevoir.

Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, il la considérait comme faible, nuisant à la guilde. Mais les choses avaient évoluée et elle aussi. Il avait vu de quoi elle était capable aux grands jeux inter- magiques. Elle avait ses propres capacités, mai elle n'était pas faible. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait vengée lors de son combat contre la guilde de Raven Tail. Ce n'était pas un dragon comme lui, mais elle avait une certaine puissance. Elle avait de la volonté et elle voulait bien faire, on pouvait lui reconnaître ça.

Il fit craquer les muscles de son cou et de ses épaules avant d'indiquer à la blonde qu'il allait ramasser du bois pour faire un feu.

Lucy acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner. Une fois le blond hors de vue, elle se laissa totalement tombé sur le sol, n'en pouvant plus. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de ralentir, alors qu'il avait bien vu qu'elle avait du mal à suivre la cadence. Malgré ça elle avait prit sur elle, se jurant de lui faire regretter un jour.

Il finit par revenir quelques minutes après, les bras charger de bûchettes bien sèches et le cadavre d'un lapin fraîchement tué, ce qui dégoûta un peu la blonde mais il fallait bien manger. Alors comme ça, Luxus était plus du genre camping à la belle étoile que nuit à l'hôtel ? Dommage pour elle. Elle aurait tuée pour un bon bain chaud, ou même une source d'eau chaude et un bon lit. Mais non, elle du tant bien que mal monter sa tente. Une fois fait, elle regarda le résultat, fière d'elle. Son sourire disparut bien vite lorsque la tente en question s'écroula, déployant un nuage de poussière au passage, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire tousser.

Luxus l'entendit jurer contre sa maudite toile ce qui le fit rire discrètement.

 _\- Laisse faire l'homme_ , il lui avait sorti ça avec un sourire hautin, la plombant de toute sa hauteur lorsqu'il passa a ses cotés.

Quand elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle devait lever la tête tellement il était grand. Elle grogna un petit remerciement. Elle n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout son air arrogant. Néanmoins, alors que le chasseur de dragon remonta sa tente, appuyé sur ses genoux, elle ne manqua pas de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Admirant les muscles de sons dos sous sa chemise ainsi que son fessier…

 _\- Le spectacle te plait_ ? Demanda le blond sans se détourner de la tente.

La mage, choquée de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac, vira au rouge. Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ressemblait au mot toilettes avant de disparaître en courant derrière les arbres.

Luxus se remit debout en s'époussetant les mains, fière de lui. Avec ses sens aiguisés du Dragon qu'il était, il lui était facile de déceler les battements du cœur de la jeune fille, et il s'amusait d'entendre celui-ci avoir des rater ou s'accélérer quand elle le regardait. Un simple coup d'œil en arrière lui avait suffit pour la prendre en flagrant délit. Il lui faisait de l'effet ? Il était ravit de la savoir, il allait pouvoir rendre le voyage plus amusant en tourmentant la jeune fille.

Lorsque la blonde revint au camp, les deux tentes étaient montées et le feu crépitait dans un petit foyer entouré de cailloux. La nuit était tombée. Luxus avait déjà dépecé le pauvre petit lapin et le faisait dorer sur un bout de bois au dessus du feu. Ils dînèrent calment, la blonde remercia le ciel qu'aucune autre remarque sur sa séance de voyeurisme ne fut prononcer par le blond. Ce dernier s'adossa contre un arbre, le bras reposant sur une de ses jambes redressée vers lui. De la musique plein les oreilles, la tête contre le tronc et les yeux fermés, il apprécia la douce chaleur du feu. Il ouvrit un œil lorsque la mage se leva pour rejoindra sa tente et s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Une faible lumière traversa la toile, dessinant l'ombre de la silhouette de la jeune fille. Il la vit se déshabiller puis entrer dans son sac de couchage. Il devina la forme d'un livre dans ses mains. Un certain temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne décide d'aller se coucher. Lorsqu'il ferma sa tente, la lumière de la tente voisine était encore allumée, signe qu'elle lisait encore.

 _\- Bonne nuit …_

Sur le coup il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendue. Elle avait chuchotée ça, tel un murmure qui se perdit dans la nuit. S'il n'avait pas eut une ouïe aussi développée, il ne l'aurait surement pas entendu. Il grogna en guise de réponse. Le grand Luxus n'était pas du genre à souhaite une bonne nuit à qui que ce soit, mais il lui avait quand même répondu, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Lucy.

La mage stellaire lâcha son livre lorsqu'elle entendit de puissants ronflements provenir de la tente du Luxus, signe qu'il dormait enfin. Elle avait attendu toute la soirée, s'impatientant même, que ce dernier s'endorme pour aller se laver dans la cascade. Il était bien sur hors de question qu'elle prenne une douche alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il en profiterait pour la mater.

Elle se leva et ouvrit de sa tente sans un bruit. Passant une tête a l'extérieur, elle s'assura qu'elle était bien seule avant de sortir, seulement vêtue d'une serviette. L'air était frais, ce qui donna quelques frissons à la mage. Mais Le ciel était bien dégagé, lui donnant une vue magnifique sur ses précieuses étoiles. Un ciel comme elle les aimaient.

Elle laissa tombée sa serviette près d'un arbre et entra dans l'eau rendue noire par l'obscurité de la nuit. Malgré l'air frais, l'eau était tiède. Le bassin peu profond lui arrivait maximum jusqu'au nombril. Elle se laissa alors glisser dans l'eau, s'immergeant totalement. Elle profita de la plénitude qu'était le bruit de la cascade puis elle sortie la tête de l'eau à bout de souffle. S'approchant de la chute d'eau, elle se redressa pour se positionner dessous. L'eau qui tombait sur ses épaules finit par détendre ses muscles. Elle se sentait bien. Soulagée.

Alors qu'elle éternuait, elle décida de mettre fin à ce moment de bien-être. Elle se retourna se rapprochant du bord, et là, elle l'aperçut enfin.

Il était debout face à elle, vêtu d'un simple short en guise de pyjama, un bras appuyé contre un arbre et dans l'autre la serviette de la blonde. Elle pouvait voir un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand elle plongea son corps dans l'eau histoire de cacher sa nudité.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais_ ? Hurla-t-elle en colère.

 _\- Moi aussi je voulais profiter du spectacle_. Il avait dit sa sur un ton détacher, mais bien moqueur.

Lucy repensa alors au moment ou elle s'était fait prendre sur le fait en fin de soirée et elle devint écarlate. Elle avait honte d'elle-même car elle l'avait bien cherchée sur ce coup la.

 _\- C'est bon maintenant que, toi aussi, tu t'es bien rincé l'œil, tu peux partir !_

Luxus fit mine de réfléchir avant de lui donner une réponse

 _\- Hum … non_ , lui répondit il alors avec un sourire entendu.

 _\- Luxus, je ne plaisante pas, fiches moi le camp !_

 _\- Pas question._

Ce duel était voué à l'échec. Elle connaissait bien la réputation de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il aimait les femmes, et aucunes ne pouvaient résister à un corps comme le sien. D'ailleurs, elle n'en menait pas large en le voyant ainsi vétu. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, elle en était persuadée. Mais si elle continuait comme ça, le rhume était assuré, et le maître et tous ses amis comptaient sur elle pour cette mission, elle ne pouvait se permettre de les décevoir.

 _\- Détourne au moins le regard_ , demanda-t-elle gênée, les joues rouges.

Cette réponse étonna le blond qui haussa un sourcil. Il pensait l'embêter encore un peu avant de se retirer. Mais elle ne cherchait même pas à continuer la querelle. Il la fixa un instant, remarquant les épaules de la blonde qui tremblaient de froid. Il capitula alors. Il tourna son visage sur le coté, cachant ses yeux avec sa main.

 _\- Dépêche-toi avant d'attraper la mort._

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la constellationniste pour sortir en vitesse de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, elle ralentit, le cœur battant, s'assurant qu'il ne regardait pas. Elle attrapa la serviette et commença à s'enrouler dedans. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau le blond, elle aperçu un espace entre ses doigt ou elle pouvait apercevoir un œil gris orage. Le salaud il avait osé.

La colère monta au nez de Lucy qui s'apprêtait a envoyé son redoutable Lucy Kick. Malheureusement pour elle, son poing n'arriva jamais à destination puisque le jeune homme le lui attrapa en plein vole, une lueur sauvage dans le regard et un sourire en coin.

 _\- Raté_ , s'amusa Luxus

Alors qu'elle allait essayer avec un coup de pied, l'autre glissa dans l'herbe mouillée. Elle se sentie partir en avant. D'instinct, le Dragon Slayer de la foutre écarta les bras pour la recevoir. Elle lui tomba dans les bras, le faisant reculer contre l'arbre derrière lui. Elle se retrouva alors avec les mains sur le torse de Luxus. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles contractés sous sa peau, sentir les battements de son cœur. Ses propres battements s'affolèrent alors et elle eut soudain chaud, très chaud.

Quant au blond, il appréciait fortement ce contact, plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis. L'odeur de lavande que dégageait la jeune fille remonta jusqu'à son nez et il se pencha plus près pour en savourer d'avantage, se retrouvant presque au niveau de son cou, hypnotisé.

 _\- Luxus…_ murmura la blonde, _lâche moi !_

Lucy reprit bien vite ses esprits et voulu se dégager, mais il raffermit sa prise dans son dos, ne voulant pas la lâcher, ce qu'il la surprit. Elle ouvrit en grands les yeux, puis les referma doucement, pour apprécier cette sensation de sécurité. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent doucement dans la peau douce et chaude du torse du jeune homme.

Lorsque enfin Luxus revint à lui, il senti les battements de Lucy tambouriner contre son corps. Sa bouche se plaça tout près, trop près, de son oreille et il lui susurra d'une voix rauque :

 _\- Qui aurait cru que Mademoiselle HEARTFILIA soit aussi entreprenante. Pour une petite bourgeoise tu es bien farouche._

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Voila ce que Luxus pensait encore d'elle, qu'elle n'était qu'une « petite bourgeoise ». Elle se redressa alors violemment, lui faisant lâcher prise sous le coup de la surprise, et lui décocha une gifle magistrale. Il ne réagit même pas, trop choqué pour bouger, seuls ses sourcils c'étaient levés. Il n'en revenait pas. Personne et encore moins une femme, n'avait osé le frapper ou le gifler.

 _\- Je t'interdit de m'appeler ainsi_ , bouillonna-t-elle _. Et penses tu que je suis une fille facile ? laisse moi rire, Luxus, tu ne m'aura jamais ! Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !_

Sur ce, elle partir en courant vers sa tente, serrant sa serviette contre elle.

De son coté, le grand blond n'avait pas bougé. Il avait été un peu choqué par sa réaction, mais il se reprit bien vite, une lueur bestiale venait d'apparaître dans son regard et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

 _\- Si c'est un défis, je le relève petite tigresse_ , susurra-t-il doucement.

Le dragon était réveillé, la chasse était ouverte.

Voila voila!

Cela vous a plut? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis curieuse de savoir.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ça va commencer à devenir hot très bientôt. Encore un chapitre à tenir avant d'avoir un peu d' "action"^^

A très bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : C'est chaud !

 _Le dragon était réveillé, la chasse était ouverte._

Lucy s'était refugiée dans son sac de couchage. Elle fulminait. Luxus avait changé ? Ouais c'est ça, à d'autre. Il était toujours l'homme arrogant et sur de lui qu'il était autrefois. Et toujours aussi mauvais.

De son coté, le blond était en transe. Elle avait osé le frapper et ça l'excitait. Des éclairs dansaient autour de son corps tellement son sang bouillonnait. Il respira un grand coup pour se clamer, se promettant que le jeu était loin d'être terminé. C'était la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait cet effet et pourtant il en côtoyait souvent. Entre les greluches qui lui courraient après à longueur de journée depuis les grands jeux magiques et celles à qui il permettait de partager son lit de temps en temps, jamais aucune n'avaient réussies à réveiller le dragon. C'était peut être à cause de son maudit caractère de cochon, ou le faite qu'elle ne se laissait tout simplement pas faire. Il avait tout bonnement envie de la dominer, de la dompter.

Lorsqu'il revint devant les deux tentes il s'arrêta. La lumière était éteinte du coté de la jeune fille, mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas car il les entendait. Ses battements de cœur rapides. Elle était en colère. Il sourit. La tigresse allait sortir les griffes c'était certain. Il fini par retourner sous sa propre tente pour se reposer avant la journée du lendemain.

Cette nuit la, aucun des deux n'avaient beaucoup dormi, chacun dans ses pensées. Lorsque le jour se leva enfin, Luxus fut le premier debout. Il tapa sur la toile voisine à la sienne.

 _\- Debout la dedans, on décolle dans une heure._

La jeune fille sortie déjà habillée et prête. Elle rangea ses affaires en silence et sans un regard pour le jeune homme. Ce qui énerva ce dernier plus que tout. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le foudroie du regard ou qu'elle s'énerve pour de bon, mais rien de tout ça. Il souffla, déçu. Il aurait tellement aimé la voir se mettre en colère comme la veille, ses joues rougies, ses sourcils froncés, ses petits points serrés.

 _\- Je suis prête à partir,_ annonça la blonde.

Il grogna frustré puis se redressa après avoir terminé de ranger ses affaires. Il ajusta son long manteau sur ses épaules comme à son habitude puis son sac. Il s'approcha alors de la blonde pour l'attraper comme la dernière fois mais cette dernière recula de plusieurs pas, les mains sur les hanches, ce qui le surprit.

 _\- Je refuse catégoriquement que tu me touche ! Si tu n'es pas capable de nous transporter tous les deux sans contact alors nous irons à pieds._ Elle était déterminer, cela se voyait dans son regard.

 _\- Oh oh !_ _Tu veux mourir ?_ Rétorqua Luxus avec son habituel sourire arrogant collé sur ses lèvres, sur le coup cette phrase déstabilisa Lucy mais elle reprit contenance rapidement. _Si c'est le cas alors, très bien …_

Des éclairs se mirent à grésiller, encerclant le Dragon Slayer, faisant virevolter ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il plaça ses deux bras en avant, visant Lucy. Il savait pertinemment que transporter quelqu'un sans contact était impossible, trop risqué pour la vie d'un mage ne contrôlant pas la foudre. Et y aller à pied était hors de question, trop long et trop fatiguant, il n'était pas fainéant mais quand même. Etant un chasseur de dragon puissant, il supportait encore moins que Nastu les différents moyens de transport habituels. Il voulait juste lui faire peur, et cela avait marché. La mage c'était alors paralysée, les yeux écarquillés alors que la foudre s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Bien sur, Luxus ne laissa pas le temps à ses éclairs de la toucher avant lui. Il se déplaça à une vitesse fulgurante, disparaissant presque aux yeux de la blondes quelques secondes, pour se retrouver devant elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sembla se débattre énergiquement mais toute force disparut lorsque la magie opéra, lui tétanisant les muscles comme la fois précédant.

 _\- Détend toi princesse,_ il susurra ces mots, son visage très proche de celui de la jeune fille.

Cette fois ci elle ne ferma pas les yeux lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol, trop obnubilé par le regard gris acier de l'homme devant elle. Elle était tétanisé, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce, la laissant complètement à sa merci alors Luxus en profita pour s'amuser un peu. Il voulait la taquiner, la voir piquer un far. Un délicieux sourire étira les lèvres du blond, inquiétant l'autre. Quand le grand Luxus Drear souriait c'est qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle paniqua. Allait-il profiter de sa paralysie ? Il approcha très lentement son visage du sien, ses lèvres dangereusement proches de celles roses pales, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau, alors que sa propre respiration s'était coupée. Pendant un bref instant, alors que son regard ne quittait pas les lèvres du male dominant, elle en eut envie. Envie qu'il les pose sur les siennes. Il lui alors lécha le bout du net.

Les yeux chocolat s'ouvrir en grand, choqués. Si elle s'attendait à ça… Elle grinça des dents et fronça les sourcils, mais quel gamin ! Voila tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans l'immédiat, rager à l'intérieur d'elle même. Les picotements étaient moins désagréables que la première fois mais ses muscles ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre alors que la blonde rêvait de lui en coller une. Il se moquait littéralement d'elle. Lucy le fusilla du regard, priant pour que le transport s'arrête le plus rapidement possible pour rabattre le caquet de ce chasseur de dragon des plus insupportables. Même Nastu était fréquentable à coté de lui. Il la regardait avec un sourire suffisant, fier de lui.

Ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, ne supportant plus d'être touchée par ce vil serpent. La simple envie qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les iennes était rapidement partie en fumée. Lorsqu'elle sentie enfin ses doigts bouger elle se débâtit de toutes ses forces.

 _\- Idiote ! Arrête !_ Lui hurla le blond paniqué.

S'il la lâchait avant que sa foudre ne quitte totalement son corps, son petit cœur ne supportera pas la décharge électrique et c'était la crise cardiaque assurée. Il savait que ce sort était dangereux. Et il ne voulait surement pas en faire les frais avec sa coéquipière, son grand père ne lui pardonnerai jamais sur ce coup la. Il resserra sa prise dans le dos de la jeune femme en grognant, l'écrasant sur son torse, récupérant, le plus vite qu'il le put, ses éclaires.

 _\- Mais lâche-moi, vieux pervers !_

Vieux pervers ? Ils n'avaient pourtant que six ans de différence, ce n'était pas énorme. Il est vrai que son air grognon le vieillissait pas mal mais quand même. Certaines femmes lui avait donné la trentaine, pas plus. Du point de vu sexuel, il avait l'expérience d'un homme de cinquante ans. Il en était très fier d'ailleurs car grâce à cela il avait pu en faire chavirer plus d'une, et pas seulement des jeunes minettes comme la blonde. Non des femmes plus mûrs…

 _\- Si moi je suis un vieux pervers, alors toi tu es une vraie morveuse ! Et moi les morveuses, je les discipline._

Disant ça, il s'approcha dangereusement du visage de la blonde, prêt à lui donner une bonne leçon et cette fois il ne pensait pas un coup de langue sur le nez.

Lucy de son coté se prépara à l'attaque. Lorsqu'elle sentie enfin les picotements s'arrêter et ses muscles de nouveaux pleinement opérationnels, elle le poussa rageusement et de toutes ses forces et le coup de genou parti droit dans les parties du blond. Sonné, il s'agenouilla, les mains sur ses bijoux de famille et le souffle coupé.

 _\- Sale garce_

 _\- Et bah alors papy, on tien plus sur ces jambes ?_ Elle éclata de rire devant le chasseur de dragon, le regardant de haut. Elle se pencha, les mains sur les hanches, avant de lui tirer la langue avant de rajouter : _Moi farouche ? tu n'a même pas idée._ Une lueur de défi était apparut dans son regard chocolat.

Erza pouvait être fière d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas laissé faire et avait réussit à terrasser l'un de plus puissant mage de la guilde, même si c'était que pour un court instant. Et puis quoi encore, elle était une mage de Fairy Tail non ? De ce fait, il était impensable qu'elle se fasse manipuler, charrier, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, par qui que ce soit.

 _\- Tu veux jouer, Luxus Drear ? Et bien soit, nous allons jouer, mais attend toi à perdre._

 _\- C'est quand tu veux Heartfilia ! Mais je ne perdrai pas … prépare-toi !_ Il avait gondé ces paroles les dents serrées par la couleur.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin puis redevint sérieuse. Elle se retourna et partie en courant, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait car elle avait senti la puissance monter et gronder à l'intérieur du mage de foudre toujours à genoux. Ce dernier fit un sourire carnassier et s'élança vers sa proie à toute vitesse. La jeune fille cria lorsqu'elle le vit du coin de l'œil arriver si vite vers elle et elle redoubla d'effort pour essayer en vain de le semer.

Luxus était excité comme jamais. La voir fuir comme ça avait activé son mode dragon, et il avait faim. Très faim. Mais une faim sans nom, qu'un simple lapin ne pouvait assouvir. Non il voulait de la tigresse. Elle l'avait rendu dingue.

Alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, une lueur prédatrice dans le regard, il la vit s'arrêter net. Il manqua d'un cheveu de la percuter de plein fouet, mais avait réussis à freiner de justesse.

 _\- Bah alors qu'est ce que tu fou_? Grogna le Dragon.

Il le vit alors, ce qui avait calmé net la mage stellaire. Son excitation dégringola aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Devant les deux fées s'étendait, à perte de vu, des champs calcinés. Des ruines fumantes leur indiqua qu'un village c'était trouvé la peu de temps auparavant. Le paysage était désolant, des corps sans vie d'animaux étaient dispersés un peu partout. Plus une seule touffe d'herbe verte, tout était brulé, carbonisé.

 _\- Nous sommes à deux jours d'Euphorbia_ , expliqua calmement Luxus. _Je pense que ce spectacle nous est offert par la guilde clandestine que nous recherchons. Ils sont devenu plus puissant d'année en année, c'est pourquoi le conseil de la magie à fait appel à Fairy Tail._

 _\- Nous devons les arrêter !_ La colère avait gagnée la constellationniste.

 _\- e suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai déjà un plan bien précis. Je t'en informerai le moment venu._ La mage hocha positivement la tête avec sérieux. _Pour l'heure nous allons camper près d'ici. Demain nous nous téléporterons près du village._

Le grand blond se détourna du paysage déchirant avant de s'en éloigner. La mage regarda une dernière fois le sol brulé d'un regard attristé et le suivit.

Ils trouvèrent une sombre forêt pas très loin, traversé par une rivière. C'était l'endroit parfait pour lever le camp, à l'abri des regards et près d'un point d'eau. Ils s'installèrent en silence, chacun pensait au désastre qu'avaient causé ses mages noirs, et quels sorts ils leurs gardaient en réserve pour les faire payer. Ce soir la, ils ne firent pas de feu pour ne pas attirer d'éventuels gêneurs dans la forêt, attirés par la fumée. Chacun regagna sa tente pour bénéficier d'un long sommeil réparateur, afin d'être au mieux de leur forme le lendemain. Il semblait loin, le temps de la chasse…

Dans la nuit, un bruit fit sursauter Lucy, quelque chose d'anormal qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle se redressa, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, cherchant à déceler le moindre son, mais rien ne vint troubler la nuit. Elle se dégagea alors de son sac de couchage et ouvrit en silence sa toile de tente, avant d'en sortir. Elle lança un regard tout autour puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux gris acier de son coéquipier.

 _\- Luxus_ ?

Ce dernier courrait vers elle, un regard vraiment inquiet, puis il lui sauta dessus, les faisant tomber tous deux sur le sol dur et froid. Au même moment une énorme boule de flammes noires fusa non loin d'eux pour finir sa course sur la tente de la blonde. La toile prit immédiatement feu alors qu'ils se relevaient avec difficulté. Ils étaient attaqués. Une seconde de plus et c'est Lucy qui serait à l'heure actuelle en flamme. Cette dernière paniqua soudain. Ses clés étaient restées à l'intérieur. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à la constellationniste pour s'élancer vers sa tente. Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de la retenir tellement elle avait été rapide.

 _\- Bordel ! Lucy, revient là !_

Ne l'écoutant même pas elle ne chercha pas la méthode la plus adéquate pour récupérer ses clés et elle se jeta à l'intérieur de la boule de feu qu'était devenu son toit de fortune. Les flammes noires lui mordirent la peau, la faisant crier de douleur. Malgré la fumé et la douleur qui lacérèrent chaque partie de son corps, elle finie par poser la main sur sa précieuse sacoche, serrant cette dernière contre son cœur. La douleur était insupportable et la fumée la faisait suffoquer mais il lui était impossible de bouger. Elle se tétanisa, sentant la fin arriver à grand pas.

Deux mains puissantes surgirent alors de nulle part et lui agrippèrent les chevilles et la tira hors de la tente. Elle était sauvée. Mais cette poigne ne s'arrêta pas la, puisqu'elle la propulsa dans les airs. Elle hurla avant d'être coupée net lorsque sont corps entra en contact de l'eau glacées de la rivière. Cela lui fit un bien fou, même si l'eau froide n'avait pas calmée la douleur qu'avait provoquée le feu noir, cela la soulagea grandement.

Luxus lorgnait du coin de l'œil le coin d'eau inquiet. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte avec elle, mais c'était la seul idée qui lui traversa l'esprit quand il avait vu les vêtements de la blonde en proie des flammes. Il fut rassuré de voir Lucy sortir la tête de l'eau et reprendre sa respiration.

 _\- Non mais t'es singlé_ !

Il ne daigna même pas lui répondre, trop occupé à chercher des yeux son ou ses adversaires. Il le trouva grâce à son flaire, à demi caché derrière les arbres. Bien que la nuit était sombre, sa vue de dragon ainsi que le brasier qu'était devenue la tente lui permettait d'obtenir une vision parfaite.

 _\- Je te vois, tu peux sortir de la !_

Il avait parlé calmement, mais sa voix était grondante et dans sa tête il était entré dans une colère monstrueuse. Personne à part lui ne touchait aux membres de Fairy Tail sous son nez et encore moins à sa proie. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il s'inquiétait, de peur que l'ennemi comprenne que Lucy était sa faiblesse dans cette mission et qu'il s'attaque directement à elle.

L'homme dans l'ombre n'avait pas dit un mot, se contenta d'observer, mais il se décida enfin à s'avancer dans la lumière du brasier. Le blond pu alors le distinguer plus nettement. L'homme était petit, avec des cheveux et des yeux rouges, tout de noir vêtu, il portait sur ses épaules une longue cape ouverte, de la même couleur que ses vêtements.

 _\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es et sérieusement je m'en tape. Tout ce que je peux t'assurer c'est que tu va crever !_

Il se changea en éclair et attaqua son adversaire. L'autre avait un large sourire sur le visage et dans ses mains étaient apparues des boules de feu. Les éclaires percutèrent les flammes et tout s'enchaina très vite. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Luxus pour dominer le combat et mettre l'homme à terre. Pourtant, alors que le mage ennemi tomba inconscient, le Dragon continua à lui balancer des coups de pieds foudroyants. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, ne sachant pourquoi il était entré dans une telle fureur.

Une main glacée se posa alors sur son bras. Il se retourna brusquement, prêt à dégommer ce qui se tenait derrière lui, mais il se ravisa bien vite lorsqu'il croisa les yeux chocolat de Lucy. Cette dernière tremblait de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux et ses vêtement à moitiés brulés, étaient trempés, de grosses brulures lui traversaient le corps de toute part. Elle lui fit un non de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait eut son compte, il serra les points et cracha rageusement sur l'homme au sol avant d'attraper Lucy par la hanche et la coller contre lui. Elle apprécia la chaleur de ce corps massif contre le sien, mais elle ne suffit pas à faire disparaitre ses tremblements. Il la rapprocha de la tente encore intacte, la sienne, et la lâcha pour récupérer son manteau qu'il balança sur les frêles épaule de la plus jeune qui s'enroula dedans.

 _\- Bouge pas de la_ !

Son ton était dur et froid mais non négociable. Il était dans une fureur noire. Elle le vit ranger à la va vite ses affaires, repliant sa tente pour fourrer agressivement le tout dans son gros sac et revint vers elle.

 _\- Tu pense pouvoir encaisser le transport ?_

 _\- Je crois, oui._

Elle s'avança alors doucement et se colla contre le torse chaud de Luxus. Elle le sentie se détendre. Pour une fois elle ne rechigna pas, au contraire, elle était tellement gelée qu'elle savoura la douce chaleur qu'il dégageait. Elle ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre lui alors qu'il refermait sa prise dans son dos avant de disparaitre en un éclair.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

A bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos com qui me font toujours plaisir!

Chapitre 5 : Profiter de la situation …

Etait-ce la guilde clandestine qui les avaient repérés et attaqués ? Luxus espérait que ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence. Que ce mage aux flammes noires était la par hasard et qu'il cherchait juste à pimenter sa soirée. Sourire comme il l'avait fait avant le combat signifiait qu'il aimait se battre mais bizarrement il n'était pas très puissant, ce qui fit naitre le doute dans ses pensées.

Il avait réussi à les téléporter à une demi-journée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient auparavant. La jeune fille dans ses bras ne bougea même pas lorsque ses éclairs quittèrent son corps, tremblotante et à bout de force. Il la fit s'assoir à même le sol pour redresser le campement. Il était lui aussi épuisé, des trais de fatigue lui marquait le visage, après tout, avec le combat ajouté à ca le sort de téléportation… Il avait vu trop grand cette fois. Il s'inquiétait surtout pour Lucy qui était fiévreuse, sûrement à cause de son plongeon dans la rivière glacée. Il n'avait pas eut le choix, il ne regrettait en rien ce qu'il avait fait car la constellationniste aurait pu risquer bien pire s'il n'avait pas agit de la sorte. Les flammes lui avaient brûlé la peau à plein d'endroit différent sur tout le corps et il fallait qu'il stop les brûlures par quelque chose de froid. Il balança sans ménagement son sac à dos dans la tente et se retourna vers la blonde qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle transpirait et ses yeux était à demi fermés, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre derrière ses épaules, la soulevant sans la moindre gène. Il l'a déposa précautionneusement dans l'abri de fortune.

 _\- Tu dois te débarrasser de ses vetements trempés._

Joignant le geste à la parole, il entreprit de lui retirer ses chaussures. Du côté de la blondinette, ses doigts tremblotants essayèrent de défaire la ceinture à sa taille. Ce fut peine perdu. Luxus attrapa ses petites mains pour les éloigner du nœud. Il défit l'attache de la ceinture et la fit glisser pour lui retirer. La mage n'aimait pas ca. Dans son état actuel, elle était totalement à la merci de son coéquipier, à genoux devant lui avec la poitrine à l'air, seulement caché par son soutien gorge. Ses blessures la faisaient souffrir, mais elle savait que la douleur aurait été bien pire s'il ne l'avait pas jetée dans l'eau.

 _\- Ne me regarde pas_ …Gênée, elle essayait dans bien que mal de cacher sa poitrine aux yeux gris acier qui ne la lâchait pas. _Vieux pervers_ …

 _\- Tu vas arrêter avec ça ?_ Grogna le blond doucement. _Si tu continu, je vais devoir te montrer de quoi est capable un homme « mûr » !_

Son visage vira au rouge pivoine sous la remarque.

 _\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois comme ça ? Même dans un moment pareil…_ murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

 _\- Parce que je suis un homme avec des besoins… des envies,_ répondit-il sur le même ton. _Et que tu es une femme, qui n'est d'ailleurs, pas dégueulasse à regarder._

Elle ne sut répondre à cela. Elle ne savait pas vrai quoi penser de cette remarque. Bien sur que ça lui faisait plaisir. Quelle femme n'aimerait pas recevoir des compliments venant d'un bel homme comme Luxus. Mais d'un autre coté, son physique revenait encore et toujours sur le tapis, et ça la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

Elle se sentie plus faible que jamais de se laisser ainsi dévêtir par le blond mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle ne se changeait pas, elle dormirait mouillée et la fièvre empirerait. Il fit glisser la tunique de ses épaules et déboutonna le bouton de son short avant de le faire descendre aussi avec un calme olympien. Il dut sérer la mâchoire quand ses doigts effleurèrent le dos de la mage pour dégrafer son soutien gorge. Il profita un peu de cette situation pour lorgner sur le corps mince en face de lui. Lucy était tellement épuisée quelle ne tiqua même pas. Elle s'allongea, après avoir enfilé le large t-shirt qu'il lui avait tendu, se glissant dans le sac de couchage qui était imprégner de l'odeur du dragon. Elle avait beau être bien au chaud, et entouré de cette odeur rassurante, elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler à cause de la fièvre.

 _\- Faut dormir maintenant_!

Assit tout prêt, il l'avait observé pendant qu'elle avait sentie discrètement les draps et avait sourit lorsqu'elle s'était mise à rougir en se rappelant à qui appartenait cette odeur de pluie et de musc et que la personne en question était juste à ses coté. Elle avait beau avoir l'air forte ou s'en donner le genre mais à la moindre goûte d'eau elle tombait malade. C'était bien sa veine, voilà qu'il était devenu nounou et toubib en même temps. En plus de ça elle lui piquait son plumard, mais qu'elle enquiquineuse celle la, pensa alors le blond avec un regard pourtant doux.

Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus, ses yeux lui piquèrent et se fermèrent sans qu'il n'arrive à les garder plus longtemps ouverts. Il souffla. Et puis merde quoi c'était son pieu après tout. Il hotta sa chemise qu'il jeta dans un coin puis souleva le drap qui reposait sur le petit corps frêle et si glissa à son tour dedans. Lucy qui s'était tournée sur le côté se figea totalement quand elle le senti lui frôler le dos.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais_? Elle demanda ca avec hésitation, sachant déjà pertinemment la réponse.

\- _Ça se voit pas? Moi aussi je suis claqué. Étant donné que tes affaires son parties en fumée il ne reste plus que ça alors va falloir faire avec_ , grogna t il pour finir et elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas tord. _Ça te gêne? Rassure moi,_ demanda t'il suspicieux _, c'est quand même pas la première fois que tu pionce avec un homme quand même?_

\- _Bien sûr que non,_ se défendit elle les joues rosies _. Pour qui tu me prend, je vais bientôt avoir 18 ans, ça fait longtemps que les hommes ne sont plus un mystère pour moi !_

Elle ne disait pas totalement la vérité. En faite elle avait fréquenté qu'un seul homme de toute sa vie, mais juste quelques mois, cet homme en question était un officier du conseil de la magie et "ancien membre" de la guilde, connu sous le nom de Must. Elle avait d'ailleurs offert sa virginité à celui-ci, mais ça, elle se garda bien de l'en informer. Il y avait aussi son meilleur ami, qui squattait régulièrement sont lit mais juste pour y dormir.

 _\- Oh toutes mes excuses, madame,_ se moqua le dragon _. Dans ce cas il n'y a aucun mal à ce que je fasse ca…_

Il passa une main sur son ventre et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son torse soit collé contre son dos. Elle se tendit d'un seul coup, surprise, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser l'autre.

 _\- Et puis quoi encore_? Choquée, elle voulu repousser le bras qui l'entourait, mais il ne fit que le resserrer d'avantage, ce qui déclencha une vive douleur au niveau de ses blessures. _Lâches moi Luxus !_

 _\- Dors, si tu ne te repose pas, ta fièvre ne baissera jamais._

Elle arrêta de se débattre uniquement pour qu'il n'ait plus à forcer sur son bras, ce qu'il fit. La douleur s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la soulageant grandement.

Elle lui répondit faiblement et ferma les yeux. Ce contact lui fit du bien car le petits fils du maître était bouillant. Son corps se réchauffait doucement ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Malgré la douleur de ses blessures, elle ne dit rien, appréciant trop la chaleur derrière elle. « Juste pour cette fois » ce dit elle. Elle fini par s'apaiser et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le mage n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours collé contre son dos. La fièvre était tombée. Il faisait encore nuit mais le peu d'heure de sommeil l'avait remise sur pied, elle se sentait mieux. Tout était calme, le Dragon Slayer respirait calmement et profondément signe que rien n'avait perturbé sa nuit. Mais elle sentie quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues.

 _\- Euh… Lu… Luxus, arriva-t-_ elle à bafouiller tant bien que mal.

 _\- Hum_ …? Il grogna en guise de réponse

 _\- Tu sais ton … euh … tu vois quoi … contre mes fesses…_

Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et ne fit pas un geste pour se reculer au contraire, il se colla d'avantage, pressant un peu plus fort son bassin contre le sien et avec un soupir de bien être, plongea son nez dans les cheveux détachés de la blonde devant lui, humant son parfum de lavande. Son bras se resserra contre son ventre, la tenant fermement.

 _\- Aie_! Elle grimaça de douleur.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa, bien éveillé. En position assise, il souleva d'un geste brusque la couverture, la faisant frissonner. Il attrapa rageusement son bras qui cachait son ventre et remonta légèrement le large t-shirt, la retournant sur le dos. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les brulures autour de son nombril et sur ses flancs. Certaines étaient plus rouges que les autres, juste à l'endroit ou son bras avait reposé toute la nuit. Elle n'avait rien dit mais elle souffrait. D'ailleurs, le visage de Lucy était crispé sous la douleur.

 _\- Luxus … tu me fais mal…_

Il relâcha aussi vite sa prise sur son poignet, observant qu'a cette endroit aussi, elle avait énormément de petites plaques rougeâtres.

 _\- Tu aurais pu…_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Des gestes valaient mieux que des mots. Il reprit sa petite main dans la sienne avec précaution et l'approcha de son visage. Du bout des lèvres il effleura la brûlure sur les doigts fins de la demoiselle. Levant légèrement les yeux, il étudia le duvet blond du bras la Lucy se dresser, notant qu'elle n'avait pas bronché, c'est qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal, alors il recommença sur une autre blessure.

Il apprécia la douceur de sa peau, son odeur. Tout en elle le faisait fantasmer, du sommet de son crâne au bout de ses orteils il voulait la sentir, l'effleurer, l'embrasser. Elle frémit à ce contact, ses joues virèrent au rouge et son souffle resta en suspend attendant les prochains baisés. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, tellement transparente, qu'il recommença une fois de plus avec un sourire en coin

Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur une brûlure sur le dos de sa main, cette fois son ouïe super fine distingua nettement le cœur de la blonde partir au quart de tour. Il sourit de plus belle. Il glissa vers l'intérieur du poignet, puis sur une brûlure sur son avant bras. Il l'entendit gémir faiblement. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment, la douleur devint un lointain souvenir, elle ne sentait rien d'autre que les lèvres qui se posaient sur son épiderme devenu bien réceptif. Devant chaque inflammation, le mage de foudre s'arrêtait, sa respiration sur la peau douce de Lucy procurait de nombreux frissons à cette dernière, puis il posait ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son épaule, elle se détacha de lui et se retourna rouge de honte.

 _\- Je dois sortir !_

Elle se positionna à quatre pattes pour quitter la chaleur de la tente mais Luxus ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il passa un bras autour de son ventre resserrant la prise. Son torse se pressa contre son dos. Son autre main tenait une des siennes. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla un doux et long « chuuuuut » pour la calmer et la rassurer. Ce qui marcha car la mage arrêta de gesticuler.

Il lui embrassa une brûlure sur le haut de l'épaule puis une autre sur la nuque. Lucy n'en pouvait plus, elle avait affreusement chaud, fermant les yeux tellement fort. Une douce chaleur se propageait dans son ventre, la rendant essoufflée, et tétanisée.

 _\- Luxus je t'en prie arrêtes, murmura faiblement la blonde._

 _\- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux?_ Sa voix était rauque, gutturale, provenant tout droit de ses entrailles.

La blonde ne répondit rien, pas sur de sa réponse.

 _\- Je…_ Elle commença mais la main du jeune qui passait sous son t-shirt dans son dos la coupa net.

 _\- Oui?_ Il avait remonté le bout de tissu jusqu'en haut et embrassait chacune des petites cicatrices qui barraient son dos.

S'en fut trop pour la blonde qui se laissa glisser sur le ventre, les jambes flageolantes, la tête tournée sur le coté. Il en profita pour s'allonger sur elle, le visage toujours au niveau de son dos. Sa grande main avait attrapées les siennes, tellement petites qu'il n'eut aucun mal à les garder prisonnières. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger mais d'un autre côté elle n'en avait pas envie. C'était tellement intense, jamais elle n'aurait crut que Luxus pouvait être aussi doux et sensuel. Son propre corps était bouillant, et elle devait serrer fortement les jambes pour calmer les démangeaisons entre ses cuisses.

Bien sûr, tout ça n'échappait pas au grand blond qui était ravis de la tournure des événements. Il entendait son petit cœur battre à tout rompre, sa respiration saccadée, ses petits gémissements de bien être. Il adorait la voir dans cette état, tout autant que quand elle se mettait en colère. En faite, il était étonné de voir autant de façades différentes passer sur son visage d'ange. Lui qui ne connaissait que la colère et les sourires narquois, il appréciait de lire en elle tout un tas d'émotion variés.

Ses baisers au début légers comme des plumes devinrent rapidement plus prononcés. Il continuait toujours de traverser son corps, passant sur ses fesses glissant ses doigts sous la culotte qui l'habillait, la caressant du bout des doigts.

Il descendit alors sur ses cuisses et ses mollets, sa main gauche toujours sur ses fesses et la main droite gardant ses petites mains séquestrées. Il l'a fit se retourner sur le ventre pour continuer à l'avant. Remontant au niveau des genoux, puis sur ses hanches et son ventre.

Lucy cacha son visage avec ses bras comme elle le put car ses mains étaient restées au dessus de sa tête, agrippant fermement la main chaude du chasseur de dragon. Elle gémissait autant de bonheur que de malaise, gênée par tant de sensualité.

Il rencontrât enfin sa magnifique poitrine, posa des baisers à la naissance de cette dernière avant de passer au cou. Il sentait ses jambes sous lui se serer l'une contre l'autre, preuve qu'il avait atteint un point sensible. Il s'y attarda un peu plus longtemps, mêlant sa langue aux baisers qu'il procurait au corps de la blonde.

Celle-ci se mordit la joue pour ne pas gémir tant elle adorait toutes ces sensations si intenses. Elle sentie la langue du grand blond remonter vers le lobe se son oreille, puis sur sa joue et son front. Un dernier baiser vint se poser sur son nez puis plus rien… Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui avait arrêté son coéquipier. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage ses lèvres à la même hauteur que les siennes.

Ses longues jambes l'entouraient et ses bras puissants appuyés sur les coudes, étaient de chaque coté de sa tête, la bloquant de toute part, ses mains toujours captives des siennes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouche de Luxus, se demandant qu'elle gout elles pouvaient bien avoir. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en pensant à ça. Elle aperçut, sur les lèvres entrouvertes du male dominant au dessus d'elle, un sourire en coin se dessinant doucement.

Luxus se pencha alors, réduisant dangereusement l'espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celles rendues rouge à force d'être mordue, se jurant mentalement qu'il les ferait devenir plus rouges encore.

Elle ferma les yeux à son approche, retenant son souffle, attendant avec impatience ce baisé qui s'annonçait plein de désir … mais il ne vint jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Duo de choc !

Il n'avait pas fait attention, il n'avait pas du tout été vigilant malgré l'attaque qu'ils avaient subit la veille, mais le petit corps svelte sous ses yeux lui donnait trop envie. Il en mangerait, c'était certain que cela arriverait bien assez vite. Mais pour l'heure quelque chose d'autre avait retenu son attention : une odeur. Alors qu'il prodiguait à la mage, quelque instant plus tôt, de délicieuses sensations qui avaient l'air de lui plaire plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, son nez avait été embrumé par l'odeur enivrante de lavande qu'elle dégageait. Mais lorsqu'il c'était arrêté à plusieurs centimètres de sa bouche, il l'avait sentie. En faite ce n'était pas une, mais plusieurs odeurs mélangées. Il s'était redressé sur ses genoux, toujours au dessus de sa coéquipière qui s'emblait attendre quelque chose et il savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Il gronda, énervé de ne pas pouvoir continuer ce qu'il venait de commencer. Surtout qu'il était en train de gagner à leur petit jeu, celui du dragon et de la tigresse, et que la dite tigresse était à deux doigts de se faire croquer toute crue. Il sniffa l'air. Cela venait autant de la droite, que de la gauche. Ils étaient encerclés.

 _\- C'est pas vrai ! Y a pas moyen d'être tranquilles dans ce pays ? Bordel de merde ! Sors tes clés princesse, nous avons de la compagnie._

Elle ouvrit d'un coup les yeux sous les paroles du dragon, surprise. Se redressant laborieusement, terriblement honteuse de s'être ainsi laissée allée aux douces caresses qu'il venait de lui apporter, qu'elle n'osait même pas lever le regard vers l'autre de peur de croiser ses yeux gris acier si perçant. Mais ses pupilles s'arrêtèrent quand même au niveau de sa bouche, ce qui la fit avaler difficilement sa salive. Elles étaient tellement tentantes.

 _\- Nous allons sortir et tu te mettra en retrait, ne me gène surtout pas et évite de te faire capturer, nous avons autre chose à faire_ , son ton était rauque et coléreux mais elle voyait bien le sourire carnassier planter sur ces lèvres tellement appétissantes. Sentant son regard, il ne résista pas à ajouter : _Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse, lorsque tout sera terminé avec ses gêneurs, nous pourrons reprendre la ou on s'est arrêtés…_

Il prit appuis sur ses mains, baissant par la même occasion son visage au niveau de celui de la blonde et avant de se lever, il lui lécha le nez, encore une fois, puis il sorti de la tente, la laissant dans ses pensés.

Décidément, c'était une manie chez lui pensa Lucy, devenue plus que pivoine sous les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé. La prenait il pour une gamine, pour lui lécher le nez comme ça ? Ou était ce lui le gamin ? Allez savoir. Mais il avait réussit à l'énerver encore une fois. Elle bondie à son tour de la tente, une clé en mains.

 _\- Et puis quoi encore ? tu crois que je vais te laisser toute la gloire ? Moi aussi je suis une mage de Fairy Tail et ils vont tâter de mon poing ses petits merdeux !_

Tout autour d'eux se tenait une centaine d'hommes, tous vêtus de la même cape noire, surement l'emblème de cette fameuse guilde clandestine. Luxus était aux anges et ce pour deux raisons, la première c'est qu'il y avait assez d'homme pour lui permettre de se défouler comme il fallait après cet interruption plus que mal venu, et la seconde c'est qu'il allait pouvoir mater Lucy en train de se battre simplement habillée de son t-shirt qui lui allait quatre fois trop grand et de sa petite culotte en dentelle noire. Un pur régale pour les yeux.

De chaque coté, des ennemis se mirent en mouvement, attaquant autant Lucy que Luxus. Cette dernière leva sa clé, un regard plein de défis car elle était étrangement motivé, et appela un de ses esprits adorés.

 _\- Ouvres-toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi, Taurus !_

 _\- Meuuuhrci de m'avoir appeler Lucy, tu ne le regretteras pas._

L'esprit au corps de vache allait se retourner pour attaquer quand soudain, il tiqua. Ses yeux remontèrent les longues jambes de la blonde avant de s'arrêter sur le petit vêtement noir qui dépassait légèrement du t-shirt trop grand mais pas suffisamment. Ses yeux pétillèrent de petites étoiles et son nez se mit à saigner abondamment.

 _\- Si tu oses prononcer les moindres paroles indécentes, tu le regretteras Taurus, tu es prévenu_ , avertie la constellationniste.

 _\- Gloups, dans ce cas, je vais aller combattre pour tes beaux yeux, douce Lucy !_

 _\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Tant que tu y es, va donc me débarrasser des gêneurs qui se trouvent près de la flaque d'eau là bas, j'en aurais besoin pour Aquarius !_

 _\- C'est comme ci c'était fait._

La vache, ou plutôt le taureau, engagea le combat, éliminant ses adversaires les uns après les autres grâce à son imposante hache de guerre, essayant de dégager un maximum l'endroit indiqué par sa maîtresse pour qu'elle puisse y accéder sans problème.

Quant à Luxus, il voyait rouge. Cette satanée vache à lait avait osée reluquer sa proie à lui, quelle audace, pensa-t-il alors. Il débuta son propre combat pour se défouler, envoyant coups de poings et de pieds foudroyants aux hommes qui l'approchaient de trop près. Il en attrapa même deux par la tête pour les faire s'entrechoquer entre eux, les assomment radicalement.

La flaque d'eau était alors bien dégager pour permettre à Lucy de s'en approcher sans danger. Elle remercie son esprit avant de fermer sa porte, esprit qui profita une dernière fois de la tenue légère qu'elle portait. Elle invoqua alors Aquarius, celle-ci était d'ailleurs en rogne comme toujours.

 _\- Tu le fais exprès, sale emmerdeuse ? Tu choisis toujours ton moment pour m'appeler !_ Elle hurlait de rage sur la pauvre mage qui se cachait le visage tant bien que mal pour ne pas se faire frapper _. J'étais occupée avec Scorpio, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? En faite, non tu ne dois surement pas savoir de quoi je parle, pas vrai ? Tu devrais penser à échanger ta place avec Virgo, tu pourras jouer parfaitement le rôle de la vierge, mouahahah !_ Elle était hilare, et fière de sa phrase bien trouvée.

 _\- Pardonne-moi, Aquarius, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide._ _Il faudrait que tu les asperges tous d'eau pour que Luxus puisse faire une pierre deux coups._

L'esprit la regardait, interloquée, avant de se tourner vers l'homme que la mage lui montrait. Elle réfléchit un instant puis son visage s'éclaira. Elle s'approcha malicieusement de la blonde, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se pencha enfin à son oreille pour lui parler à voix basse.

 _\- Dis donc, la vierge, tu te serais pas dégoté un mec toi ?_ Elle siffla. _Bah mon vieux, tu la péché dans quelle mer celui la ? tu n'as pas lésiné sur la qualité, je suis fière de toi ! Si j'avais pas Scorpio, j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heures. Alors sa y est, t'es passée à la casserole?_

 _\- Aquarius !_ Elle était outrée, le visage cramoisi _._

 _\- Apparemment, pas encore !_

L'esprit était de nouveau hilare. Lucy la supplia une nouvelle fois d'attaquer, ce qu'elle fit alors, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva sa jarre et invoqua son eau, déversant la mer sur tout le terrain ou ils se trouvaient, mouillant les attaquants, en assommant quelque uns au passage.

 _\- Merci pour ton aide Aquarius._

 _\- Mouais, en remerciement, je veux connaitre tous les détails la prochaine fois !_

Lucy referma la porte du verso.

 _\- Maintenant Gemini ! Ouvre-toi porte des gémeaux, viens à moi, Gemini !_

 _\- Lucy ! Hurlèrent les deux petits esprits bleus,_ ravirent de revoir leur maîtresse.

 _\- Gemini, transforme toi en Happy, je veux que tu me fasses voler au dessus du champ de batail !_

L'esprit exécuta les ordres, prenant l'apparence du petit chat bleu de Natsu. Il l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et s'éleva dans les airs. Elle avait alors une vue magnifique sur Luxus qui déchargeait ses éclairs sur les hommes en noir, mais il en arriva toujours plus.

 _\- Luxus_ ! Hurla la blonde ce qui fit relever la tête étonner du concerné. _Ils ont les pieds dans l'eau, profites en !_

C'est qu'elle était intelligente la petite, pensa-t-il. Elle avait inondé le terrain, créant ainsi en conducteur parfait qui pourrait les débarrasser rapidement de ses gêneurs et c'était mis à l'abri. Cela le ravit. Il invoqua la magie anti dragon, faisant gronder les cieux au passage et dispersa sa foudre dans l'eau. Celle-ci conduisit les éclairs tout droits vers les proies paniquées. En un rien de temps, les mages de la guilde clandestine tombèrent comme des mouches. Il leva son pouce dans sa direction et elle lui répondit par le signe de la victoire, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Les cartes de Kana n'avaient pas mentie, ils formaient la paire idéale.

 _\- Gemini, tu peux te poser maintenant._

Les deux esprits voulurent s'exécuter, mais ils étaient à bout de force, ce qui referma la porte des gémeaux, la faisant soudainement chuter. Elle hurla de terreur en voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Heureusement pour elle, le mage de foudre s'était placé correctement et la rattrapa de justesse.

 _\- Ha, tu tombes bien_ , ironisa le blond, _on va pouvoir aller finir tranquillement ce qu'on à commencer_.

 _\- Non mais tu délire ?_ Elle le repoussa de ses petits bras, du moins elle essaya, sans succès.

 _\- Ne commence pas à faire ta sainte ni-touche, je sais que tu à adoré ça._

 _\- C'est pas le moment, vieux pervers ! On fout le camp d'ici et en vitesse !_

 _\- A vos ordres princesse,_ il grogna mécontent.

Ils plièrent bagage rapidement et s'éloigna du groupe d'homme inconscient pour prendre la route du village alors que le soleil pointait lentement le bout de son nez.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à apercevoir la ville au loin. Luxus s'arrêta, posant son sac au sol, il fouilla dedans. Il en sorti deux capes beiges et en tendit une à Lucy.

 _\- On va cacher nos visages, nous sommes trop connus malheureusement depuis les grands jeux. On prendra une chambre dans une auberge du village_ , annonça le Dragon Slayer en se débarrassant de son long manteau pour le ranger dans le sac. _Et il faut cacher cette tenue indécente_ , se moqua-t-il.

La mage grogna à son encontre puis revêtit la cape sur ses épaules, remontant la capuche pour cacher ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux. Une fois prêt, ils se remirent en route.

Le trajet jusqu'au village ne fut pas long. Les portes d'Euphorbia se dressaient devant les mages de Fairy Tail, majestueuses, comme une sorte d'avertissement, ce qui ne les fit pas reculer pour autant. Après un peu de repérage, Luxus s'arrêta devant une auberge traditionnelle dont le panneau indiquait : Promo sur la suite nuptiale ! Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui donner une super idée.

 _\- Nous passerons les nuits ici, tu te tais et tu acquiesce à tout ce qui pourra sortir de ma bouche, compris ?_

 _\- Oui oui._

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se retrouvèrent rapidement devant une femme d'un âge bien avancée. Il ôta, sa capuche devant la vieille et attendit sa réaction. Aucune. Il était rassuré, au moins celle-ci ignorait qui il était.

 _\- Nous voulons la suite nuptial_ , déclara le blond, un air sérieux sur le visage.

 _\- Quoi_ ?! s'époumona la blonde.

 _\- Voyons mon chaton, nous somme mariés maintenant_ , il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, puis de sa main libre lui attrapa le menton du bout des doigts pour la forcer à le regarder. _Nous n'avons plus besoin de chambres séparées non ?_

Elle tillât alors, comprenant ou le chasseur de dragon voulait en venir, ce dernier avait des éclairs pleins les yeux pour la mettre en garde que si elle faisait foirer son plan, elle en baverait. Elle endossa alors le rôle de la jeune mariée blonde écervelée et répondit d'une voix mielleuse :

 _\- Mais oui tu as raison, mon Roudoudou d'amour._ Il grinça des dents sous le nom débile qu'elle venait de lui donner _. C'est notre lune de miel après tout,_ elle finit sa phrase en frottant son nez contre le sien.

 _\- C'est beau l'amour,_ minauda la propriétaire au comptoir _. Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire._

Après avoir traversé un certains nombre de couloir, elle les abandonna toute souriante devant une large porte avec écrit « Suite Nuptiale » dessus. La blonde tira la poignée et ils entrèrent.


End file.
